


Rise of the Vex

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Heading to Venus, Aaron isn't sure what they are going to find or why the Exo Stranger wants them to go there.





	Rise of the Vex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron watched Spencer as he looked at a map of Venus on his tablet. Aaron hadn't asked about the tablet because he was pretty damned sure that Spencer had recovered it from his downed ship. There were a few other things that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere all of a sudden. Aaron didn't like that Spencer had gone back to his downed ship given where it was, but Aaron wouldn't say anything because he would have done the same thing. The tablet was fascinating to Aaron. It was leaps and bounds above some of the ones that Aaron had seen high members of the Guardians use and was Golden Age Tech. Spencer had tried to hide his using it at first, but when Aaron didn't ask about it at all, Spencer stopped hiding his use of it.

Spencer was trying to figure out exactly where they were heading. The two of them had left on a small recon mission for Cayde and had already sent in the information that Cayde wanted, but after that, they had just kind of slipped off the radar. They were in orbit above Venus.

"Our new friend has access to tech that humans haven't had access to since the Golden Age," Spencer said as he laid his tablet down on the radar tracking screen of the ship's console. He turned to look at Aaron. "For her to reach out to us like that was impressive. The message came from somewhere in the jungles of Venus, but I can't track it more than that. Her coordinates that she sent vary from where she sent the message from. So either this is her genuinely wanting to meet with us, or this is a trap."

"Why would she go through such methods to led us into a trap? She could have shot us that one time when we didn't notice her until it was too late on the Moon. Two good shots with a Sniper Rifle and we are dead."

"You saw her too?" Spencer asked.

"I saw your reaction to something, so I looked, and I saw her just as she was leaving. I assume that she is the one that has sent us that transmission."

"When I was fleeing the Cosmodrome the first time after GARCIA revived me I saw her on top of the building my ship was in. I thought it was another Guardian at the time but she doesn't have a Ghost so she can't but a Guardian."

"You have a lot of interesting things happen to you."

"You are the Guardian who hopped through time in a way that no one else has done."

"Yes, well when I figure out why I was put in that damned cryotank, I'll be happy." Aaron knew that it was assumed that Rasputin put Aaron in there because it seemed that the Iron Lords had woken him up at that point, but there was no understanding of the Warmind to be had. Aaron had tried to find what could be found on Rasputin but there was precious little information on the Warmind in writings that lasted past the Collapse. The files to access Bray Tech were locked away with no one who could access them. Aaron debated asking Spencer if he could, he knew that Spencer worked at Bray Tech but having that kind of access as rare as Warminds were very powerful and access had to be limited. Aaron didn't ask because he was afraid of upsetting Spencer if Spencer couldn't do it.

"What do we know about the colonies on Venus?" Aaron asked.

"This one that we are going to was built by the Ishtar Collective. Records say they once studied ruins older than humanity itself," Spencer said as he looked at what they could see of the area where they were going to be heading.

"We thought this was all lost in the Collapse," GARCIA said.

"Where are we landing?" Aaron asked.

"Headlands specifically but heading to the Shattered Coast. It's the only area that we can get perfect readings on and we just really hope that it's safe," Spencer said. He picked up his tablet and slipped it into the bag that had appeared in their quarters at the same time that the tablet had. "It's located in the Ishtar Sink, which is where the Ishtar Collective got their name."

"As much as I love hearing your ramblings, Spencer, you are adorable when doing them, I'm a little too nervous to listen to one."

"I understand. GARCIA is getting ready to take us down anyway. We have as much information as we can get from scans in the ship." Spencer stood up from his seat and leaned over Aaron to kiss him. Aaron reached up to thread his fingers into Spencer's hair. GARCIA made a sound that Aaron had heard kids making when catching their parents kissing and Aaron laughed into Spencer's kiss. Aaron used his other hand to pull Spencer to sit down in his lap. Spencer sat on his lap instead of straddling it, but Aaron didn't care.

Spencer had been different since Aaron had forced him to confront his feelings. Aaron had known since pretty much days after meeting that there was something very different about them and that Spencer loved him. It was too soon, but it felt so right. Spencer had taken to sleeping wrapped around Aaron with his face buried in the back of Aaron's neck in the two nights since that confession. It had taken them a little longer to get up in the air than Aaron thought it would but asking Holliday to make sure that the ship could take Venus's atmosphere had taken a little longer to do than Aaron figured as there were a few repairs to do to the ship. Holliday liked them and had bounced them to the front of the repairs.

"Get ready, or I am transmatting you both out without helmets," GARCIA said.

Spencer laughed and reached down to grab his helmet as he stood up from Aaron's lap. Aaron grabbed his and put it on at the same time that he stood up as well. Spencer's sword was strapped around his body, and a handgun was slipped into a holster on his hip. Spencer didn't like not having it on his person it seemed. Aaron wondered if it was the fact that he had got used to a handgun while they were figuring out his heavy weapon or if it was the fact that it was Aaron's gun. Spencer's Pulse Rifle was slung over his shoulder, and his Scout Rifle was held in his hands at the time when the ship broke the atmosphere. Aaron looked Spencer up and down, he looked like a one-man war, but then most of the Guardians looked like that. Spencer had on more weapons than most Warlocks did but Aaron was sure that it had more to do with never wanting to be without one than the need to collect weapons like a Titan or even Hunters did.

The view outside of the window of the ship was beautiful if a little sad. Ruins and statues, empty and crumbling buildings. It was all a show of what humanity didn't have to its name like it used to. Aaron looked at Spencer and was upset that he couldn't see his lover's face. Spencer had seen Venus when it had been beautiful. He had seen all of the Milky Way when it had been pristine and not damaged by time. Sometime Aaron would love to go to Mars and to see it for how it was when Spencer was there. Aaron was sure that Spencer could paint the picture of what it was really like when he had lived there. Even if they were just in orbit above Mars.

"I don't like us getting dragged out here and not being able to get the lay of the land. There used to be a Guardian outpost nearby. Let's see what they have on this place," GARCIA said when all four of them were dropped down in the safe area of the Headlands.

Aaron looked around at the very blue everything. It looked almost volcanic like but blue instead of black like on Earth. A beacon lit up on his HUD and Aaron turned the direction that it was leading. Aaron looked up at the sky that he could see in the break of the rock formations. Aaron had never been on another planet before. He didn't count the Moon because he had seen enough and learned enough about it that it didn't feel like a different planet, but Venus was.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Aaron out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"First time on a different planet. In the years after the Collapse, the Guardians stuck to Earth. We were barely surviving on one planet much less going out onto other planets. It didn't sink in when I was on the Moon because it's part of Earth in my head but here looking at this very alien world, I'm shocked by what Humans created before the Collapse."

"Well let's go explore and show you more of this alien world," Spencer said with a smile. If they weren't worried about an attach, Aaron would have wanted to hold Spencer's hand while they walked but instead they were both looking for an attack to come from somewhere. They rounded the corner and buildings were in front of them. It looked like a facility of some kind and not a town area. Aaron wondered if Spencer knew exactly what the buildings used to house.

There was movement just beyond where the buildings narrowed. Aaron reached out and grabbed Spencer's arm to keep him from moving forward.

"What?" Spencer asked, but he stopped and crouched down like it was a fight, and he was afraid of an enemy seeing him.

"I don't know." Aaron grabbed his Scout Rifle from his shoulder and held it up to look through the scope. "Fallen."

"Here? We didn't see any ships." Spencer brought his Scout Rifle up and looked through it. "Vandals, Dregs, and Shanks. Easy to take care of from here."

"Yes. That's a perfect idea. Let's take them out." Aaron looked back through the scope and got comfortable. There was a mess of Fallen in between very rusted cars. Aaron wondered why there was a mass of cars there. It was strange. Still, Aaron worked on the Vandals. He left the Shanks to Spencer because even from a distance, Spencer loved blowing them up. When there was no movement at all in Aaron's eyesight, he stood up. Spencer started forward to double check the area before Aaron began to follow. There was water everywhere, and it hampered their ability to walk quietly, but no enemies popped out at them.

The buildings came to an end in front of them but opened up to the right, so Aaron turned that way. It was an open sky at the end of the buildings that way, which meant openings for snipers. The beacon was in front of them, so Aaron tried to figure out where exactly the outpost was. He saw an almost completely destroyed building that was on the edge of a cliff and frowned as he saw more Fallen around it. There were too many places for them to hide so Spencer would have to go forward and flush them out for Aaron to snipe.

"I'll go be a hound," Spencer said, and he started forward at a jog.

"A hound?"

"Old Earth hunting of various fowl. The dogs would jump into bushes to scare them out, and the hunters would shoot the fleeing birds."

Aaron laughed and waved Spencer forward. Spencer jumped down when it came to where the broken road ended and what was in front of them was broken landscape. Spencer did well at getting the Fallen to jump out of hiding places while Aaron worked on killing them. Spencer took out the Dregs. Aaron waited until Spencer waved him over for him to get out of crouch he had been in for shooting.

Spencer was standing at the terminal and working on typing in things while GARCIA was floating above him. She was pouting and before GARCIA had never thought that a Ghost could pout. Aaron wasn't sure if it was her link with the other five parts of herself or that she was wholly different from the other Ghosts that the Traveler had made. She had an extensive range of emotions that were closer to humans than even Exos got sometimes.

"We're linked," Spencer said as the console he was in front of started to glow a little. Spencer was still working on the console, but GARCIA was no longer scanning it.

"Sparrow's accessible."

"There's a lot here about some war machines called the Vex. Indestructible, relentless, supremely intelligent." Spencer's body language change as he keep scrolling through the information on the screen. "And they can teleport. Great. Guardians used to have sensors to track them."

"Then let's go and get them back online," Aaron said. Aaron looked up at where they were going and frowned because that way was full of obstacles. "Let's keep the Sparrows back."

"Yeah. I'm good on long stretches but not with obstacles." Spencer started forward, and Aaron instead of walking behind him walked beside him. The area was too alien for Aaron to want Spencer to be too far from him. Before they made it to the next small rise, Aaron's tracker started to show red. Aaron gripped his gun tight as he heard the chatter of a Dreg.

"Together?" Aaron asked.

"Sure but let me swap." Spencer slung his gun over his shoulder and pulled out the handgun. Aaron wondered if it was because Spencer was afraid of friendly fire as he was still getting used to the rifles. When the Fallen were dead, Aaron looked ahead to see that the road or sidewalks or whatever it was severely broken. It looked like a massive wave had gone through the area. At the end of the cliff area where they were headed was a building. That was where they were headed.

The last rise allowed to Aaron to see inside of the building and he saw a Servitor. Spencer stopped walking at the same time and crouched before Aaron could even register that they needed to stop. Aaron swapped to his Sniper Rifle and set himself up to take out the Servitor. Spencer worked on the Dregs and the Vandal. When the Servitor exploded, Aaron laughed a little as it took out a Dreg at the same time with shrapnel.

"The Vex sensors should be up ahead."

Spencer went into the building first. There was no red on the screen, so Aaron stayed below even as Spencer went up.

"These sensors are extensive," GARCIA called out from where she and Spencer were working on the sensor. "Okay, I should be able to track these machines. Let's head to those coordinates and find out what our strange friend wants us to see."

"We are going back to where that third group of Fallen was," Spencer called out before he jumped down from the second floor level of the building to the first. Aaron glared at Spencer but didn't say anything.

"You know, just because it's the shortest way down does not mean that it's the best," GARCIA said.

"I don't jump more than a story, and this isn't even a full story down. I'm fine GARCIA and have been jumping like that since I was a child. You are not my mother so don't call me out on things like that." Spencer looked at GARCIA and turned around to walk toward Aaron backward. Aaron was pretty sure under his helmet Spencer was glaring. Aaron called his Sparrow forward and got astride it while he waited for Spencer to stop glaring at GARCIA. GARCIA was acting like nothing was wrong.

Spencer turned, and his Sparrow appeared for him to get on and he took off before Aaron could even understand that Spencer was going. Aaron raced to catch up, and he did before Spencer got to the first rise. There were no enemies on the horizon and thankfully no more Fallen had been dropped back to the location that they had been killed at moments before. Aaron rounded the corner and slammed on the breaks on the Sparrow as he was met with steps instead of a long passage like he was expecting. The two sets of stairs led up and into a building. Aaron frowned because he really wasn't expecting a building.

Aaron got off of his Sparrow and started up the top flight of stairs. Spencer was behind him, and Aaron wasn't going to change that. It was a half-broken room inside the door. Aaron walked over to the door.

"I think that we need to go down," GARCIA said.

"No, I'm well aware of that, but I wonder why someone made this hole in the floor instead of going through this door. I can explore this later. Let's go."

Aaron stepped over to the floor and looked down in the hole before he jumped down.

"Fucking Guardians," GARCIA exclaimed.

Aaron turn around to see Spencer jump down into the hole from the same way. Aaron laughed aloud and started forward. The underside of the building was interestingly aglow with a lot of light. Aaron didn't like it. There was evidence that area they were in used to be storage of some kind however the water that was pooled on the floor and debris everywhere said that no one had used it in a long time as anything other than a passage to the next area.

They kept going, around a corner and as soon as Aaron saw red on his tracker he stopped. Spencer stopped as well, his feet making no sound in the water.

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"Just under the Ishtar Academy," Spencer answered his tone a whisper.

"Detecting Vex," GARCIA whispered as well.

"It's like we are surrounded," Aaron said, and he spun around to look for the cloaking technology like the Fallen had. There was nothing though. Aaron's tracker was fully red, but it wasn't bright red but faded. "They are above us."

"Agreed," GARCIA said.

Aaron started forward again, finding another hole in the floor instead of an actual doorway and a staircase. There was a tall column of light in front of them. Aaron expected to see Vex around them, but the red was all gone.

"The coordinates lead here?" GARCIA asked. She appeared in a flash of light and floated to the column that was in front of them. "What is this? I'm going to get a closer look."

Aaron turned to look at Spencer. Spencer pulled off his helmet and looked around.

"I did one year of college here as a transfer student. It was my final year, and I read every single volume that they had here. Usually sitting there." Spencer pointed to the statue in the middle of the room. Aaron turned to look at it. "If I wasn't in class I was in here. I got room and board as close as I could get and ate MREs instead of going out to eat. Moira was so upset with me when she came to visit. I had lost weight and looked like I was a ghost I was so pale. She forced me out into the sun."

"So good memories of this place?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. To see it so damaged hurts. I want to see the Ishtar Academy rise again."

"We shall see it rise. Do you know what this is?"

"No, but it appears to be glass." Spencer put his helmet back on as he stepped up to the pillar of light. Spencer touched it, and Aaron watched his hand press hard into the glass. "Hard light that looks like glass and feels like it. This is beyond what the Ishtar Collective had when I was here, but they had a few years after I left to get this up and going."

"This is fascinating." Spencer's GARCIA rotated into being right there where Spencer was. "It's a conflux of non-baryonic streams. I can't figure out where it's going though."

"What do you know of the Vex?" Aaron asked.

"I wasn't here to study Vex. The Ishtar Collective were scientific rivals of Clovis Bray. I came here to learn things that were found from studying the Vex. I learned a lot but didn't pay attention to the Vex and the study of them. They were long gone, their ruins built billions of years ago. I didn't think that they would come back. I did study their knowledge on attack patterns and fighting styles."

"Do we have proof that they have come back?" Aaron asked.

"Umm...I think you guys need to see this."

Aaron turned and looked. At the base of the statue was a flare of light.

"No. No. NO! NO! NO! It's the Vex. You two had better find some cover." Both GARCIAs spun and disappeared while the lights became brighter. Aaron raised his gun and prepared to fire whenever the first Vex appeared.

After the Fallen and the Hive, Aaron was not prepared for a machine. The conflux disappeared, and the machines started to walk toward them. Aaron fired at the first one that began to shoot at him. He watched Spencer run over to the edge of the room and up what looked like a set of steps. Spencer was going for high ground. Aaron followed. There was a lot of the Vex appearing down there.

"What are those GARCIA?"

"The ones that just appeared are Goblins. Where those are Hobgoblins are sure to follow. I just really hope that a Minotaur doesn't show up." "What's a Minotaur?" Aaron asked as he started to fire again at the advancing Goblins when he found himself at the top of the stairs. There were still books on the shelves, and Aaron looked down to see that over a dozen Goblins were appearing in waves after each other. Aaron watched as Spencer tossed a grenade down into the thick of things. Aaron set himself up to pick off the first Goblin. He frowned when the shot took out the head, but the Goblin didn't drop dead. Instead, it started to spark and took off running out of sight. Aaron frowned and wondered if he was going to have to go back down and shoot it to put it out of its misery after the fighting was done.

The Goblins were dead and just seconds after all, but the one who was running headless were heaps on the floor, the light came back. With more Goblins came two other things and Aaron assumed that they were Hobgoblins. Aaron fired at one, and its head blew up before it started to shoot right at Aaron and didn't stop.

"Fuck!" Spencer yelled and then Aaron hard his gun go silent.

"GUARDIAN DOWN!" GARCIA yelled.

Aaron kept firing at the Hobgoblin, and when it was dead, he rushed to where Spencer had gone, around a support beam. Aaron saw that the Goblin he had shot the head off of had come up and was firing at Spencer' body. Aaron shot at it, it's body blowing up when he hit the glowing area in its abdomen. When Aaron had the area clear, taking out a Goblin that had come up the back way, GARCIA appeared and revived Spencer.

"You okay?" Aaron asked as he helped pull up Spencer and then dove down for the gun he had dropped.

"Goblins below were taking out my shield little bits, and I didn't realize that one had snuck up behind me. Let's kill these things and get out of here. This has to be what the Stranger was telling us about. The Vex are back," Spencer said.

"I hope that's all because we can't take more at this point."

Aaron stayed by Spencer as they picked off the Vex firing at them. When the Goblins and the last Hobgoblin was dead, more lights appeared and at the back of the group was what Spence assumed as a Minotaur. Aaron started to fire on it as soon as he could. It had a shield. Spencer focused on the other two other Vex forms, and Aaron concentrated on the Minotaur.

MOre appeared when they downed that group and some of them appeared on the level across from them. Aaron worked on the Hobgoblins who liked to hunker down to protect their weak spots.

"All of them are weak at the juice box," Aaron said when he shot out another Hobgoblin.

"The what?" Spencer asked, but he didn't turn his head to look at Aaron thankfully, just kept on firing.

"The juice box, the glowing area," Aaron near yelled at Spencer.

"Oh, the power supply unit. I get it. Old Earth term for power, juice."

"Yes." Aaron focused on killing again, and as he did, he noticed that there was a white substance on the ground where a lot of the Vex had died. It looked like thick milk. More waves of Vex came, and they kept on killing them. Finally, a group with two more Minotaurs appeared, and when those had been knocked down, nothing else came.

"What are these things? Are there any still intact that I can analyze?" GARCIA asked as she appeared. She started to float from body part to robot body part to scan them. Aaron stayed up and looked around as Spencer and GARCIA looked at the body of a Goblin. Aaron looked at the second set of steps before he started to scan back. When he hit the end of that, he looked back and where there had been nothing just seconds before there was the Exo Stranger. Aaron raised his gun and aimed at her.

"Well fought," she said.

Spencer stood up, his handgun going into one hand and he aimed at her quickly. She made a noise that Aaron wasn't able to place, but it made Spencer's hands jerk a little.

"You're here," Aaron said a little shocked because he hadn't been sure that she would show at all. Aaron was used to be led around by the nose. He understood why the Vanguard stayed behind in the Tower, it was safer to have the leaders protected, but it still chaffed after he was used to the Iron Lords where everyone got their hands dirty.

"We haven't got much time." The Exo Stranger started to walk toward them, and Aaron stepped aside to allow her to pass by if that was what she wished. She said nothing and wasn't even looking at Aaron at all. She was focused on Spencer. Spencer's GARCIA moved out of the way.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"Why have you been watching us?" Aaron asked after Spencer was done asking his question.

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain," the Exo Stranger said. She ducked her head down a little and then added. "I will. I will. I know."

Aaron wondered who she was talking to or if she was crazy. Aaron gripped his gun tight, but she was far enough away that any movement that was threatening would give Aaron time to react, so he lowered his gun a little bit. Spencer still had his drawn.

"You will what?" Aaron's GARCIA asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, little light," the Exo Stranger said as she turned around to face them again. She was mostly covered like she was trying to hide something but outside of running up to her and ripping her clothes off, there was little that Aaron could do.

"I'm a Ghost, actually," GARCIA rebutted.

"Many Guardians fell," she started to say as she walked closer. She didn't seem phased at all that Spencer wasn't lowering his gun. "Strong one. But you made it here." The Exo Stranger turned her head away from Spencer, looking at Aaron but she didn't start to talk to Aaron. "Yes, I'm listening. They are here with me."

Spencer's GARCIA separated from Spencer and started to float toward the Stranger.

"Who is she talking to?" GARCIA wondered aloud.

"Understood," the Exo Stranger said into her comm. She looked up at GARCIA who was right beside her and pushed GARCIA away. The Exo Stranger looked at Spencer again.

"You need my help, Guardian."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Aaron's GARCIA asked, and the Stranger looked at them for a second before she looked back at Spencer.

"Is that why you brought us here?"

"They," the Stranger said looking down at the dead bodies of the Vex that were all around them, "brought us here. The Vex. An evil so dark, it despises other evil."

The Exo Stranger walked over to a Goblin that was on the ground, it's body still twitching. She crouched to stare at it better.

"You are not a Guardian," Aaron's GARCIA said.

"No, I was not forged in Light like you." The Exo Stranger looked at Spencer as she spoke. She stood up, looking down at the Goblin again. "But I believe where our path cross, ground-" she raised her foot and laid it over the power core of the Goblin. "-could break." The Exo Stranger pressed down, and the Goblin screamed out and then died.

Both GARCIAs moved back closer to their Guardians, and Aaron relaxed his grip on his gun before tightening it.

"Have you heard of the Black Garden?" The Exo Stranger asked as she turned back to look at Spencer.

"The legends of it, yes," Spencer answered.

"The greatest threat to us all lies there," The Exo Stranger said as she walked away from them and into the open area of the room. "Where these machines are born." She spun around to face Spencer again. "Find the Black Garden. Rip out its hear. Only then will your Traveler begin to heal."

Aaron didn't like how she was focusing on Spencer so much. Aaron already knew that a lot of what was happening was because of Spencer being revived and then Aaron but he had no clue what the Exo Stranger's fascination with him was. Aaron wanted to know who she was really but now was not the time. She was still too cagey, and her guard was up.

"Can you help us find it?" Aaron asked.

The Exo Stranger shook her head. "My path's my own. I can't."

Spencer's GARCIA turned to him. "If we're going to find the Black Garden, we need to see the Awoken."

"Ah, yes. The Awoken." The Exo Stranger started to walk toward Spencer again. "Out there wavering between the Light and the Dark." The Exo Stranger stopped and looked at Spencer's GARCIA. "A side should always be taken, little light." She looked at Spencer. "Even if it's the wrong side."

Aaron saw her eyes look downward, and then her head followed. The person was talking to her again.

"Too late, returning. How many?" The Exo Stranger spun way from both of them. "Hold position. Kill the engines, and don't let them find you."

The Exo Stranger walked away from them and for the first time touched her guns. Spencer's gun aim changed to focus on her head while Aaron focused on her arms. Before either of them could do a single thing, she disappeared in a wash of what liked spiderwebbed electricity bolts all over her Exo frame.

"So we are going to find the Awoken?" GARCIA asked.

Aaron looked at Spencer and saw that he still had his gun raised up. Aaron shouldered his rifle and stepped up to Spencer, laying his hand over Spencer's gun and lowering it. There was something about the Stranger that had Spencer spooked.

"Spencer?"

"That symbol on the Exo Stranger's forehead and shoulder. I know it, but I can't remember it," Spencer said before he slipped his handgun into his holster. Spencer turned to look at Aaron. With the helmets in the way, there was no way to see his face. Aaron didn't feel like he trusted removing his helmet though.

"The Awoken lie out that the edge of the Darkness. Last place the light touches." GARCIA looked at Aaron and then Spencer before looking at her other counterpart. They both looked at Aaron.

"Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?" Both GARCIAs pleaded.

"No, little light," Aaron said with a smile on his face. He was watching Spencer to see that the joke did what he wanted it to. Spencer's shoulders shook with laughter a little bit.

"Don't do that," both GARCIA said.

"Let's get back into the ship," Spencer said as he turned to look at Aaron. "We can see if the Vanguard has anything for us and then head to The Reef."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
